Unexpected Mate
by VikaKyura
Summary: Sepeninggalan kakaknya, Orihime selalu merasa kesepian. Kecuali satu sosok yang selalu menemaninya yaitu kucing hitam peliharaannya. Lalu bagaimana bila kucing tersebut menanggapi harapan Orihime di suatu malam saat bulan purnama, dan Orihime tiba-tiba menemukan seorang pemuda asing di kamar apartemennya? Chapter 4 UPDATED, Complete. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I own Nothing**

**Unexpected Mate**

* * *

_Sepeninggalan kakaknya, Orihime selalu merasa kesepian. Kecuali satu sosok yang selalu menemaninya yaitu kucing hitam peliharaannya. Lalu bagaimana bila kucing tersebut menanggapi harapan Orihime di suatu malam saat bulan purnama, dan Orihime tiba-tiba menemukan seorang pemuda asing di kamar apartemennya?_

* * *

Malam itu Orihime Inoue meringkukan tubuhnya dibawah balutan selimut tipis, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah pigura berisikan foto kakaknya yang sedang tersenyum. Satu tangannya memeluk erat sesuatu yang kini sedang dielus-elusnya dengan lembut. Bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, meski begitu wajah sendunya tetap tersirat jelas disana.

"Selamat malam, Onii-chan." Desahnya pelan, setelah itu Orihime menggulingkan badannya ke arah lain, menghadap tepat ke arah jendela yang kini sedang memperlihatkan sosok bulan yang bersinar hampir penuh. Satu-satunya penerangan di kamar itu adalah sinar bulan yang menembus masuk menimbulkan efek remang-remang. Gadis berambut merah jingga itu memandang sendu bulan diluar sana. Dia teringat bahwa dulu kakaknya sangat menyukai bulan, terutama saat bersinar penuh. Senyuman yang ia jaga sedari tadi kini perlahan memudar. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Lagi, mulut mungilnya menggumamkan sesuatu, "Ji-jika, jika Onii-chan masih hidup, pasti saat ini kau sedang menemani Orihime memandang bulan, lalu kau akan berkata bahwa aku tidak akan pernah.. merasa takut.. atau sepi.. a-atau merasa sendiri.." air mata kini mengalir melalui pipinya. Terkadang saat malam tiba, gadis itu tidak bisa menahan rasa rindu terhadap kakaknya itu. Kakak Orihime, meninggal akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas 5 tahun lalu. Karenanya semenjak itu Orihime tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen peninggalan kakaknya.

Orihime kini benar-benar terisak dengan kedua mata terpejam, meluapkan segala kesedihannya sambil mengencangkan pelukannya pada sosok hitam mungil yang berada didadanya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, sosok mungil dalam dekapannya itu telah memperhatikannya sedaritadi. Sebuah manik runcing yang bercahaya biru dalam keremangan itu menatap tajam wajah elok sang gadis tak luput pula segala kesedihan yang tertera disana. Mata Orihime kembali terbuka saat sosok itu bersuara, "Meow" yang membuatnya kembali terlonjak pada kenyataan. Melihat kucing hitam dalam dekapannya, Orihime kembali menyunggingkan senyum, "Hmmhhhm? Tidak apa. Maaf membuatmu khawatir." Dengan sangat lembut, Orihime mengelus kepala sang kucing. Namun kucing tersebut berontak yang membuat Orihime melonggarkan pelukannya, membuat sang kucing mampu mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah gadis itu dan mengulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat air mata Orihime. Sontak Orihime terkikik, "Hahaha Itu geli...geli". Sang kucing berhenti menjilati wajah orihime saat kedua tangan gadis itu kembali mendekap tubuh sang kucing. Tangan lembut kembali membelai si Kucing, "Yosh, yosh, aku janji aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Terima kasih karena kau selalu berada disini..." dan dengan suara lembut Orihime berbisik , "Tapi.. sebagai gantinya, kau harus berjanji akan terus menemaniku, selamanya. Ya?" Lalu Orihime mencium kepala si kucing, meski kucing tersebut kembali berontak. Sang kucing memang selalu memberontak kapanpun Orihime mencoba mendekap atau membelainya, apalagi saat menciumnya. Tapi sekalipun Orihime tidak pernah merasakan cakaran kuku tajam kucing tersebut, karena itu Orihime tetap memaksa memeluk sang kucing malang dengan eratnya. Lalu ditatapnya manik biru sang kucing dan Orihime berkata, "Selamat malam, Grimm-chan". Kemudian gadis itu terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Esok paginya Orihime terbangun saat matahari sudah mulai naik. Ia menyadari kucing hitam mungilnya kini sudah tidak lagi berada disampingnya. Memang selalu begitu, disaat kebanyakan kucing lain sangat menggemaskan karena sifatnya yang manja, juga dengkuran halusnya jika kepalanya dibelai sayang, namun tidak dengan kucing hitamnya itu. Kucing yang selalu dianggapnya mungil itu sebenarnya jauh dari kata mungil. Kucing hitam tersebut sudah ia pelihara selama 3 tahun, sejak pertama kali kucing itu tersesat masuk ke apartemennya dan Orihime memutuskan untuk memeliharanya. Sejak saat itu Orihime dapat sedikit mengobati rasa kesendiriannya, kehadiran kucing tersebut perlahan mampu menutup luka sepeninggal kakaknya. Memang sejak awal muncul, tubuh kucing itu sama sekali tidak mungil. Kucing hitam dewasa berkelamin jantan itu memiliki tubuh ramping gagah menyerupai macan kumbang. Meskipun tubuhnya agak lebih besar dari kucing biasa, juga peringainya yang buas seperti kucing liar namun Orihime tetap bersikeras untuk memeliharanya. Dan benar saja, meski buas dengan gigi taring runcingnya, tak pernah sekalipun kucing itu melukai Orihime.

Orihime bergegas pergi ke sekolah, namun seperti biasa ia menyiapkan semangkuk susu dan sereal kucing terlebih dahulu. Diambilnya kotak susu terakhir, lalu ia bergumam, "Ah, aku kehabisaan susu. Grimm-chaaaaan" panggilnya. Sesaat kemudian Grimm, nama kucing itu, muncul dan menikmati sarapannya bersama dengan Orihime yang sedang mengunyah rotinya. Selesai makan, Orihime segera beranjak pergi dan Grimm seperti biasa mengantarnya sampai pintu. Orihime berpamitan dengan menggumamkan kata "Jaga rumah" dan "Aku akan kembali" sebelum akhirnya ia mengunci pintu tepat saat Grimm mengeong "Meooww" seakan menjawab pesan tuannya dengan pengertian.

Orihime pulang saat hari sudah mulai larut karena kelas tambahan yang diadakan oleh gurunya secara tiba-tiba, sehingga ia sekarang tergesa-gesa pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli persediaan susu yang habis. _Jika aku tidak cepat, Grimm-chan akan mati kelaparan_, pikirnya. Dengan berlari, Orihime menggandeng sekantong penuh susu kotaknya, sambil pikirannya dipenuhi kekhawatiran akan kucingnya yang marah karena tidak diberi makan. Sehingga Orihime hampir tidak menyadari saat seorang gadis kecil sedang berjalan didepannya, karenanya ia menabrak gadis tersebut dan dengan suara "BUK!" keras, keduanya terjatuh.

"Aw!" teriak Orihime. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat gadis berambut hitam dengan kepang dua didepannya sedang terduduk dengan posisi yang sama. "Ururu-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?" serunya.  
"Umm, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Ururu.

"Maaf aku tidak melihatmu, sedang apa kau malam-malam begini?"

"Ano, Kisuke-san memintaku untuk mengantarkan sesuatu," Ururu menunjuk pada kantong yang sekarang isinya telah berserakan di tanah. Rupanya masing-masing isi kantong yang dibawa keduanya telah sama-sama berserakan.

"Aaaah!" Orihime kembali berteriak dan dengan cepat ia membereskan kantong-kantong tersebut. Dengan segera ia memberikan satu kantong pada Ururu dan segera berpamitan dengannya setelah meminta maaf sekali lagi dan menyuruh gadis kecil itu untuk segera kembali ke tempat Kisuke. Orihime pun kembali berlari menuju apartemennya.

Saat ia membuka pintu, seperti biasa kucing peliharaannya sudah menunggunya di depan pintu. Maka Orihime langsung menggendong kucing itu dan membelainya. "Maafkan aku Grimm-chan pasti sekarang kau kelaparan, aku akan segera membuatkan makan malammu." Kata Orihime Lembut.

Keduanya menikmati makan malam sambil memandang bulan yang kini bersinar bulat sempurna dari jendela apartemen mereka. Orihime kini menempatkan sang kucing dipangkuannya. Sambil menatap kucing itu, ia berkata "Grimm-chan, aku berharap kau akan selalu bersamaku. Seandainya kau bisa bicara pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Tapi dengan kau menemaniku seperti ini saja, aku senang. Jangan pergi kemana-mana, janji ya?" Kucing dalam pangkuannya hanya mengeong saat tangan lembut gadis itu menggelitiki leher sang kucing. Setelah Orihime membersihkan tubuhnya, ia pun tertidur sambil tetap mendekap teman kecilnya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Saat esok paginya Orihime terbangun, ia terkejut karena Grimm masih tertidur pulas disampingnya. Orihime khawatir jika kucingnya itu sakit karena jarang sekali ia menemukan Grimm masih tertidur saat hari sudah siang begini. Namun setelah ia memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja, dan setelah ia menyiapkan sarapan kilat untuk kucingnya saat bangun nanti, ia bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah karena ia sudah hampir terlambat. Sorenya, Orihime memutuskan untuk pulang cepat dan membolos kelas tambahan, karena ia merasakan suatu aura aneh muncul. Namun nampaknya Ichigo Kurosaki dan grupnya tidak menyadari hal itu. Ini seperti, saat dulu jiwa kakaknya muncul didekatnya dan hanya ia yang merasakannya. Karenanya sekarang Orihime merasa bersemangat jika saja benar bahwa kakaknya datang menjenguknya saat itu, meski hati kecilnya berkata bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin. Saat gadis itu melangkah memasuki apartemennya, ia merasakan aura yang lebih besar disana. Orihime heran saat ia tidak lagi menemukan sosok Grimm yang biasa menjemputnya, maka ia memanggil, "Grimm-chan?" Saat ia merasakan sesuatu bergerak mendekatinya, dengan hati-hati Orihime berkata, "Onii-chan? Kau kah itu?"

Orihime sungguh kaget ketika kini ia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut biru cerah dengan tubuh tinggi besar, berjalan mendekatinya sambil menyeringai. "Selamat datang, Onna!" Kata pemuda itu dengan suara berat.

Orihime panik karena sosok yang dilihatnya bukanlah kakaknya ataupun kucingnya, terlebih lagi pemuda itu tidak mengenakan apapun selain kain yang disampaikan mengelilingi pinggangnya. Sontak, Orihime mundur beberapa langkah sampai punggungnya menabrak daun pintu dibelangkangnya. Dengan suara bergetar ia bertanya, "S-siapa kau?"

Mendengar itu, si pemuda hanya mengangkat satu alisnya lalu menjawab, "Grimmjow." Kemudian ia melangkah maju.

"Jangan mendekat! Kenapa kau bisa ada dirumahku?!" teriak gadis itu. Sedetik, pemuda itu berhenti sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ha, ada apa dengan ekspresi itu?" merasa terhibur, Grimmjow meneruskan langkahnya dengan seringaian yang lebih lebar.

Orihime melakukan gerakan memukul-mukul udara didedannya, berharap pemuda itu akan berhenti melangkah, namun alih-alih pemuda itu meraih kedua tangan Orihime dengan satu tangannya, gadis itu memekik. "Tidak biasanya kau galak seperti ini." Pemuda itu tampak kecewa. "Hmm, dengan tubuh seperti ini aku bisa bilang kalau tubuhmu sangat mungil, berbeda dari pandanganku sebelumnya," pemuda itu menyelipkan tangannya yang bebas ke pinggang Orihime, sontak gadis itu memegap dan memandang pemuda itu sambil gemetar. Melihatnya ketakutan pemuda itu berbisik "Kau takut? Biar aku hilangkan kegelisahanmu," kali ini pemuda itu membungkukan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah orihime. Lalu dengan cepat mengulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati pipi Orihime. Gadis itu dengan segera berontak dan berteriak "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hentikaaaan!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Orihime mendorong tubuh pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya yang masih terkunci, namun gagal. "Kenapa kau marah? Ini hal yang selalu aku lakukan saat kau gelisah." Pemuda itu berkata disela hidung Orihime, membuatnya dapat merasakan napas pemuda itu, kini ia menjilati hidung gadis itu dan pada akhirnya Grimmjow berkata "Kaulah yang selalu memaksa menggendong dan mendekapku, mana sikap lembutmu yang biasa?" Mendengarnya, mata Orihime melebar, "A-apa?!" Lalu seakan sesuatu menimpanya, ia berhenti gemetar. Merasakannya, Grimmjow pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melangkah mundur.

Mereka bertatapan selama dua detik sampai akhirnya Orihime bertanya, "Grimm-chan?"

Pemuda dengan rambut biru itu kembali menyeringai.

* * *

_Bersambung..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

**Unexpected Mate**

Chapter 2

* * *

Orihime Inoue bertanya, "Grimm-_chan_?"

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahi dan berkata, "Grimmjow." Kini Grimmjow terkejut saat tiba-tiba gadis di depannya tersenyum lebar, pemuda itu melonggarkan genggamannya atas kedua tangan Orihime. Lalu Orihime mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang sekarang bebas dan melingkarkannya mengelilingi leher Grimmjow sambil menghantamkan tubuhnya pada pemuda itu selagi berkata "Aaah, Grimm-chan kaukah ini?" Kemudian dengan sama cepatnya ia memundurkan tubuhnya meski sekarang memegangi masing-masing rahang Grimjow dengan kedua tangannya, "Kau menjadi manusia?"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu." Jawabnya.

"Bukan sepertinya! Kau benar-benar menjadi manusia! Ini Hebaaaat!" Teriak Orihime dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

Melihat ekspresi gadis itu, Grimmjow heran dan mengangkat satu alisnya "Kau tidak terkejut?"

"Aku _sangat _terkejut! Aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana dirimu terlihat saat kau menjadi manusia, walaupun, ya kukira kau akan memiliki tangan robot, atau capit kepiting, dan ada antena di kepalamu, tapi kau.. terlihat normal."

"Khayalanmu itu, _selalu_ buruk." Ucapnya sambil mengacak kepala Orihime.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Tidak tau, bangun tidur aku sudah begini."

"Kenapa tidak pakai baju?"

"Tidak mungin memakai bajumu."

Kini Orihime yang menyeringai, dengan segera ia menarik paksa tangan Grimmjow dan membawanya masuk ke ruangan. "Kau! Meski sekarang tubuhku sudah menjadi dua kali lipat tubuhmu, kau masih tetap memaksa-maksaku?!" Jengkelnya, meski tetap mengikuti gadis itu.

Orihime membuka lemarinya dan mengeluarkan beberapa baju secara acak. Baju kakaknya, yang selama ini disimpan rapi Orihime. Ia menunjukkan baju-baju itu satu persatu dan memberikannya pada Grimmjow, meski akhirnya kembali dilemparkan pemuda itu dengan protes, "Tidak cocok", "Tidak mungkin kupakai" dan "Jauhkan itu". Orihime memang kesulitan mencari baju yang pas ditubuh Grimmjow, tubuh kekarnya sangat berbeda dengan milik kakaknya, sampai akhirnya Orihime menemukan kaos putih lengan panjang dan Jeans longgar pendek. Grimmjow memakainya karena tidak ada pilihan lain, meski kini ia merobek kedua lengan kaosnya.

Hari sudah berganti malam, Orihime memutuskan untuk menyiapkan makan malam. "Grimm-_chan_, kurasa kau tidak lagi menginginkan susu dan sereal sebagai makananmu. Kau mau memakan kare dengan saus coklat?"

"Kubilang, _Grimmjow_! Apapun, aku lapar."

"Siaaaap!" Ucap Orihime bersemangat.

Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya Orihime menyantap makan malamnya ditemani jelmaan kucingnya, dalam hati Orihime merasa sangat senang. Ia selalu berharap untuk dapat melihat sinar bulan bersama dengan seseorang lagi. Meski ia sering melakukannya dengan kucingnya namun kali ini berbeda saat kucing hitam kesayangannya benar-benar menjadi manusia. Namun saat itu ia merasakan Grimmjow sedang menatapnya, dan entah mengapa ada sebersit garis merah muncul dipipinya dan ia bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak mencoba membelaiku? Kau biasanya menggendongku dipangkuanmu dan akan membelai daguku setelah makan."

"Apa?" Memang benar Orihime selalu melakukan itu, tapi saat dia berbentuk kucing. Tapi, memikirkan dirinya melakukan hal yang sama pada pemuda di depannya itu, membuat wajahnya panas. "Mmm kurasa tidak sekarang."

Grimmjow menyipitkan kedua matanya, lalu ia merangkak perlahan mendekati Orihime. Orihime yang menyadarinya dengan cepat bergegas berdiri. "Aku akan membereskan piring-piring ini," setelah itu pergi menghilang ke dapur.

Kini setelah Grimm mengucapkan hal tadi, Orihime menyadari sesuatu. Pikirannya mengulang rekaman kejadian saat Grimmjow menjilati pipinya. Saking takjubnya ia mendapati kucingnya berubah wujud, dan senang karena sekarang ada yang menemaninya dan bisa mengajaknya bicara, Orihime jadi melupakan kejadian itu. Orihime tidak pernah sekalipun mendapati dirinya berada sangat dekat dengan seorang laki-laki apalagi sampai ada yang menjilatnya! _Tenang Orihime, Grimm-chan adalah Grimm-chan, dia kucingmu_. Namun saat ia kembali menoleh ke arah Grimmjow dan melihatnya sedang duduk menonton televisi, yang berada disana bukanlah seekor kucing seperti biasanya, tapi seorang pemuda! Kenyataan menghempas Orihime, ia kemudian ingat bahwa ia tidak pernah beraduaan dalam satu rumah dengan seorang pemuda, kecuali kakaknya dulu. Dadanya mulai berdegup kencang dan ia merasa sedikit panik.

Saat Orihime kembali ke kamarnya, ia dan Grimmjow bertatapan dan Orihime merasa gugup. Ia menyampaikan pada Grimmjow bahwa dirinya akan tidur, lalu Grimmjow menyeringai dan bergabung dengannya di tempat tidur. Tentu saja Orihime menolaknya dan menyuruhnya pergi tapi Grimmjow dengan cepat memeluknya secara paksa. Dia berbisik di telinga Orihime "Kenapa? Padahal kau yang selalu memelukku setiap malam." Orihime merona malu. Memikirkannya memeluk kucingnya semalaman adalah hal biasa tapi jika ia harus memeluk pemuda bertubuh besar ini sepanjang malam... Orihime menggeleng cepat menepis bayangan itu. "Kasurku tidak cukup untuk kita berdua, kau akan melemparku jatuh, Grimm-_chan_." Setelahnya Grimmjow mundur dengan enggan dan akhirnya tidur dibawah.

Sudah dua hari ini Orihime tinggal berdua dengan mantan kucingnya tanpa satu orangpun yang tau, bahkan Orihime merahasiakan hal ini dari sahabatnya, Tatsuki. Grimmjow selalu mencoba melakukan kontak fisiknya dengan Orihime, tidur dipangkuannya, bersender di dadanya, mengendus lehernya sampai mencoba tidur dengannya. Grimmjow memang tidak melakukan hal lain diluar itu yang melewati batas, hanya hal-hal yang sering dilakukannya saat dia masih menjadi kucing. Suatu waktu saat Orihime selesai mandi, Grimmjow berkata, "Tidak memakai handukmu lagi? Aku bahkan sudah sering melihatmu telanjang, _Onna_." Katanya sambil tertawa licik. Orihime hanya bisa diam sambil tertegun mendengarnya, wajahnya merah padam. Orihime tidak tau apakah Grimmjow hanya mencoba menggodanya atau memang itulah sifat Grimmjow. Orihime tau bahwa Grimmjow hanya mengungkit kebiasaannya saat masih menjadi kucing, tapi tetap saja...

Sore itu di hari ketiga, Grimmjow menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman di bahu Orihime, sambil hidungnya mengendus bau tubuh gadis itu lewat lehernya. Grimmjow memang menyukai bau Orihime. Orihime terpaksa membelai lembut rambut pemuda itu, hanya untuk menghindari kekakuan yang dirasakannya. Tapi kemudian kehadiran sesosok makhluk merusak waktu nyaman keduanya. "Meoow."

Orihime tersentak kaget saat melihat seekor kucing meloncat dari jendela. Grimmjow jengkel saat tiba-tiba Orihime menarik bahunya, dan ia semakin jengkel saat melihat seekor kucing hitam muncul dihadapannya. "A-pa maksudnya..?" Orihime yakin itu adalah kucing miliknya, hanya saja tubuhnya lebih kecil dan warna pupilnya kuning. Maka ia menoleh pada Grimmjow dengan wajah penuh tanya. "Grimm-_chan_?"

Orihime meliriknya, tapi Grimmjow hanya diam memelototi kucing itu. Si kucing berjalan mendekati Orihime dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kaki jenjang sang gadis. Orihime mengelus kepalanya, "D-dia, bukan kau. Tubuhnya kecil dan mmm, Grimm-_chan_ tidak bersikap semanja ini."

"Jangan bercanda, tentu saja bukan!"

"L-lalu siapa? Aku yakin ini tubuhmu, maksudku, saat kau masih jadi kucing."

Tak diduga Grimmjow menendang kucing tersebut. Orihime bangun mendekati si kucing, dia berteriak pada Grimmjow, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Dia hanya inang. Kupikir mati."

"Apa?" Orihime menggendong kucing yang sedang kesakitan itu dengan tidak percaya, mengelusnya lagi.

"Turunkan dia _Onna_."

"Tidak! Kau akan menyakitinya!" Orihime bersikeras.

"Cih. Kau tidak pernah memperlakukanku seperti itu lagi." Saat itu Grimmjow menarik paksa lengan Orihime sampai ia menjatuhkan kucing yang ada dipangkuannya. Lalu Grimmjow menabrakkan tubuh gadis itu ke dirinya. Kaget, Orihime hanya bisa menatap manik biru Grimmjow saat Grimmjow berbisik, "Kau selalu berontak saat aku memegangmu, kau berteriak." Seringaian licik bertengger dibibirnya sampai ia menyentuhkan bibir itu menyelusuri tulang rahang Orihime, dan Orihime memang berteriak, seperti yang diharapkannya "Grimm-_chan_!"

"Ya, seperti sekarang." Grimmjow mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu ia menjilat leher Orihime.

"Hentikaaaan!" Raung Orihime.

"Kau tidak pernah meneriakiku seperti itu sebelumnya." Kini Grimmjow menghisapnya, "kau tidak pernah menolakku" Orihime terus menjerit, saat akhirnya pemuda itu menjilat bibirnya, Orihime semakin berontak dan menjauhkan wajahnya sambil berusaha mendorong Grimmjow sambil berteriak, "Kau tidak sopan!"

Pemuda itu akhirnya merasa jengkel, dia meraih kepala orihime dengan satu tangan besarnya, lalu mencium bibir gadis itu. Mata Orihime melebar saat itu juga, tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Ia kemudian merasakan bibir Grimmjow mencubit bibirnya sehingga membuat Orihime semakin terbelalak dan tangannya yang berada didada Grimmjow meremas kaos pemuda itu. Saat akhirnya ia punya kesempatan menarik bibirnya, Orihime kembali menjerit. "Kubilang Hentikan!" Sambil sekuat tenaga menghempaskan tubuh Grimmjow, yang kali ini berhasil.

Grimmjow masih berniat menggoda gadis itu jika tidak melihat air mata yang kini terbendung di manik abunya. Dia mengurungkan niatnya dan mengambil beberapa langkah mundur.

Orihime menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya.

"Kau menangis."

Orihime memandang marah Grimmjow, diam.

"Kau tidak pernah memberi tatapan itu, sebelumnya."

Orihime masih terisak. Grimmjow tidak tahan melihat gadis itu bersedih. Apa dia yang membuatnya seperti ini?

"Kau tidak pernah menolak saat aku menjilatmu. Kau yang selalu memaksa memelukku, sekarang saat aku melakukannya, kau menangis?" heran, Grimmjow memberi pandangan menuduh.

Suara Orihime bergetar, "Tentu saja... Grimm-_chan_," dia terisak, "dulu kau adalah seekor kucing, tapi sekarang kau bukan kucing!" Orihime menggeleng, "Kau _bukan lagi _kucingku."

Grimmjow terdiam. Sedikit syok dengan perkataan gadis di depannya.

"Kau _manusia_ sekarang!"

Mendengarnya, manik biru pemuda itu melebar. Pemahaman seolah baru menimpanya, dan kemudian ia menyadari alasan mengapa gadis di depannya itu sekarang seakan selalu menghindarinya. Karena Orihime merasa tidak nyaman dengannya, karena ia sekarang adalah seorang manusia.

Merasa terluka, Grimmjow berkata, "Bukankah, _kaulah_ yang pertama berharap agar bisa bicara denganku?" Menatap lekat mata gadis didepannya, kemudian Grimmjow berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu, lalu pergi meninggalkan Orihime sendirian di apartemennya.

_Bersambung..._

* * *

Terima kasih atas reviewnya :)

Ikutin lanjutan cerita ini yaaa, dan ditunggu selalu reviewnyaaa...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Kubo Tite.**

Warning : Segala teori yang ada dalam cerita ini kurang lebih mungkin agak menyimpang dari story aslinya.

**Unexpected Mate**

_**Chapter 3**_

Setelah beberapa saat tertegun, akhirnya Orihime Inoue terbelalak saat menyadari Grimmjow sudah tidak ada lagi di apartemennya, pergi keluar meninggalkannya. Orihime mereka ulang kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Grimmjow sebelum ia pergi. _Bukankah, kaulah yang pertama berharap agar bisa bicara denganku?_ Benar. Orihime teringat pada malam-malam saat ia selalu berdoa agar diberikan seseorang untuk menemaninya. Dan hanya beberapa hari lalu Orihime berharap agar ia bisa bertukar kata dengan kucing yang digendongnya, meski ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi. Lalu sekarang saat keinginan dan harapannya itu terwujud, apa yang malah ia lakukan?

Mengucek kedua mata dengan satu punggung lengannya, Orihime berlari keluar apartemennya untuk mencoba mengejar Grimmjow. Namun apa daya, jejak pemuda berambut biru itu sudah lenyap. Dengan panik, Orihime mondar-mandir mencari pemuda itu, khawatir karena semenjak menjelma menjadi manusia Grimmjow belum pernah keluar dari rumahnya. Setidaknya itu yang diyakini Orihime.

Rambut merah orange gadis itu beriyak senada dengan gerak tubuhnya saat ia berlari kecil, pandangannya waspada dengan sekelilingnya. Saking fokusnya pikiran Orihime terhadap penampakan mantan kucingnya, sampai-sampai Orihime tidak mendengar saat seseoang memanggil namanya sedari tadi. Ia baru menyadarinya ketika seseorang menarik satu tangannya sambil memanggil, "Inoue-_san_?" Orihime lalu menolehkan wajahnya pada sumber suara dan menemukan Urahara Kisuke sedang berdiri dibelakangnya. Panik dan bingung nampak jelas di wajah gadis itu. Sambil melepaskan tangan Orihime, Kisuke berkata "Maaf. Aku daritadi memanggilmu tapi sepertinya kau sedang sibuk. Sesuatu terjadi?"

Seakan baru tersadar terhadap keberadaan di depannya, Orihime menjerit, "Kisuke-_san_! Maaf aku tidak mendengarmu." Orihime lalu menimbang-nimbang apakah baik atau tidak untuk menceritakan permasalahnya dan fenomena yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya sekarang. Namun kemudian ia menyadari bahwa hal yang terjadi padanya tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kisuke sehingga Orihime merasa tidak perlu merepotkannya.

"Ano, aku hanya sedang mencari... mmm, seseorang." Kata gadis itu, masih sedikit terengah.

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Ah, tidak! Terima kasih, tapi ada apa Anda memanggilku?"

Kisuke menceritakan kejadian tempo hari, saat Orihime dan Ururu sepertinya tidak sengaja menukar isi barang bawaan masing-masing. Sehingga saat pria bertopi itu kehilangan sekotak minuman miliknya dan alih-alih menemukan sekotak susu UHT yang seharusnya tak ada disana maka ia berasumsi bahwa benda itu terselip dalam barang bawaan Orihime. Lalu Kisuke pun menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya minuman yang dibawa Ururu tempo hari itu adalah susu ciptaannya, yang berguna untuk mengeluarkan jiwa seseorang. Namun karena susu tersebut masih dalam tahap penelitian dan ada kemungkinan membahayakan bila diminum oleh manusia, maka pria itu harus memastikan bahwa susu ciptaannya masih tersimpan aman dalam kotaknya.

Orihime membenamkan kedua telapak tangannya menutupi mulutnya, pemahaman menghampirinya. Berita yang diceritakan pria di depannya itu menjelaskan segala hal tentang fenomena yang dialami kucingnya. _Susu dengan kemasan aneh itu, _ingat Orihime.

Melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan Orihime, Kisuke bertanya "Kuharap Inoue-_san_ belum mengkonsumsinya, dan melihatmu disini sekarang, kurasa kau memang belum meminum susu itu, apa benar dugaanku?"

Orihime menjilati bibir luarnya, "Mmm, anu.. aku memang tidak meminumnya. Tapi bisakah susu itu membuat seekor kucing berubah menjadi manusia?"

Mendengarnya Kisuke tertawa kecil, "Hmm? Tentu saja tidak."

Orihime bingung, lalu mengapa Grimm-chan bisa berubah menjadi manusia? Melihat ekspresi Orihime, Kisuke meneruskan "Jika seekor kucing meminumnya, maka jiwa kucing itu akan keluar, sebagai kucing. Minuman itu bekerja seperti _Gokkon __Tekk__ō_ atau _soul candy_ pada _shinigami_."

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada jasad kucing yang jiwanya dikeluarkan?"

"Sama halnya seperti yang terjadi pada tubuh Kurosaki-_san_ saat dirinya berubah menjadi _shinigami_."

Kini Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu kembali bertanya, "Bagaimana jika setelah kucing tersebut meminum minuman yang Anda buat, yang terjadi adalah kucing itu menjelma menjadi manusia, sedang tubuh kucing itu sendiri masih bisa berjalan dan mengeong dan... hidup?"

Kali ini Kisuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Apa,, sesuatu terjadi pada kucingmu, Inoue-_san_?"

"Ya, aku yakin bahwa kucingku menjelma menjadi orang ini, tapi kemudian Grimm-chan dalam bentuk kucingnya juga muncul beberapa waktu lalu. Aku tidak mengerti." Orihime menatap Kisuke penuh tanya.

"Hmmm, itu bisa saja terjadi. Kemungkinan kucingmu selama ini telah dirasuki oleh jiwa seseorang _yang tersesat_ dan terkurung di dalamnya. Maka saat akhirnya jiwa itu mampu keluar, kucing tersebut akan kembali dikendalikan oleh jiwa aslinya. Dengan kata lain, kucing itu hanya semacam... inang." Kisuke memprediksi.

Mata Orihime melebar, ia mengingat saat Grimmjow berkata sesuatu tentang 'inang'.

"Jadi sebenarnya Grimm-_chan_ku yang sekarang sedang menjelma menjadi manusia, dia _memanglah_ manusia?"

"Ya. Itu menjelaskan segalanya."

Wajah Orihime kini berseri cerah dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Oh Tuhan, Grimm-_chan_ ternyata memanglah manusia!" syukurnya. "Jadi, aku tak perlu khawatir dia akan menghilang kan, Kisuke-_san_?"

"Kurasa tidak begitu. Sebuah jiwa tersesat tidak boleh terlalu lama berada di dunia ini, jika memaksa maka jiwa tersebut lama-lama bisa dikonsumsi _hollow_."

Kengerian sontak menerpa Orihime. Gadis itu tentu tidak menginginkan hal buruk terjadi pada Grimmjow. Kengerian akan _Hollow_ mengkonsumsi Grimmjow dengan cara yang sama seperti saat _hollow_ mengkonsumsi jiwa kakaknya dulu. Dan bahkan Orihime pun hampir mati jika rantai takdir yang menghubungkan jiwanya terputus, karena hampir dimakan sang _hollow_. Tunggu dulu, rantai takdir? Sebuah rantai dengan mata rantainya terputus yang menempel di dada seseorang, menandakan bahwa jiwa tersebut telah mati dan tersesat di dunia ini. Namun, Orihime yakin Grimmjow tidak memiliki satu ditubuhnya.

"Tapi, Kisuke-_san_, aku yakin Grimm-_chan_ bukanlah sebuah jiwa seperti yang Anda bicarakan, karena dia memiliki tubuh layaknya manusia.. apakah tubuhnya semacam _gigai_ buatan Anda?"

Kini giliran Kisuke yang tertegun, ia mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa kau yakin Inoue-_san_?"

Orihime mengangguk yakin, lalu Kisuke menjelaskan bahwa seharusnya sebuah jiwa tidak memiliki tubuh nyata, begitu pula dalam kasus jiwa yang terkurung dalam kucing gadis itu. Sedangkan ia yakin bahwa tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya yang mampu membuat _gigai_. Maka dugaan Kisuke menjadi waspada, ia menduga bahwa Grimm-_chan_ yang disebutkan oleh Orihime bukanlah jiwa tersesat biasa. Sebuah jiwa yang sudah tidak terikat rantai dan memiliki wujud sempurna bisa jadi berada di level atas. Dan bisa berbahaya. Kemudian Orihime langsung menyangkal dugaan itu. Grimm-_chan_nya bukanlah sebuah ancaman.

"Aku tidak memprediksikan sesuatu seperti ini akan terjadi. Namun jika hal buruk seperti akan berlangsung, kau bisa datang padaku."

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan?"

"Yang paling buruk adalah melenyapkannya.."

"Tidak mungkin." Desah Orihime tidak percaya.

"Namun jika bisa, akan lebih baik bila jiwanya kembali disegel dalam tubuh kucingmu. Jika Inoue-_san_ masih ingin bersama denga-"

"Tentu saja!" jerit Orihime sedikit marah sekarang. Pikiran untuk mengurung Grimmjow setelah ia akhirnya terbebas, membuat hati gadis itu sakit.

"Baik, baik. Aku tidak bermaksud buruk, hanya saja.." satu tangan Kisuke menyelusup ke dalam yukatanya, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebotol penuh fluida, "Jika suatu saat Inoue-_san_ berubah pikiran dan menginginkan kucingmu kembali, minumkan ini padanya."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku _tidak akan_ menggunakannya." Yakin Orihime, tegas.

"Ya, ya, ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga." Ucap Urahara tertawa kecil sambil meraih satu tangan Orihime untuk menyerahkan botol tersebut.

Sementara Grimmjow sedang terduduk di bawah jembatan sambil mengacak rambut biru terangnya, lalu dengan tangan yang sama ia menutupi wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi frustasi.

"Sial!" pekiknya sambil melempar batu yang digenggamnya oleh tangan yang lain, jauh ke dalam sungai di depannya.

Grimmjow kesal lebih pada dirinya karena ia tau seharusnya dirinya tidak meninggalkan Orihime sendirian begitu saja, mengenal sifat Orihime yang pasti akan panik. Namun apa daya, Grimmjow harus menenangkan dirinya, ia bersumpah akan kembali kesisi gadis itu saat ia telah mendinginkan kepala. Grimmjow memandangi telapak tangannya, _Dia tak pernah terasa sehalus itu saat seluruh bulu masih menutupi tangan dan tubuhku_, pikirnya_. _Lalu _s_ambil meremas dahinya, Grimmjow membatin, _dan kulitnya terasa sangat berbeda di lidahku. Rasanya seperti, seluruh indraku bekerja berbeda dengan wujud ini. Cih. Ada apa dengan tubuh ini? aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya jadi manusia._ Kini Grimmjow menutup mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding penyangga jembatan, pikirannya fokus pada citra seorang wanita. _Sedangkan wanita itu, seperti ekstasi, membuatku tidak bisa berhenti._

Setelah beberapa saat, Grimmjow memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen Orihime. _Aku akan bicara pada wanita itu nanti._ Suruhnya pada diri sendiri. Grimmjow menyusuri jalanan untuk kembali menuju sisi Orihime namun ia dikejutkan saat melihat _Onna_ yang dimaksud kini sedang berdiri dengan seorang pria tak dikenal di ujung jalan sana. Meski dari kejauhan, instingnya mengatakan bahwa _Onna_nya sedang terganggu dengan apapun yang sedang dicoba dilakukan oleh pria bertopi itu. Terlebih lagi saat ini manik biru pemuda itu melihat pria yang dimaksud sedang meraih tangan Orihime. Maka, secepat kilat Grimmjow berlari ke arah gadis itu dan meraih badan Orihime dengan satu tangannya, menjauhkannya dari Kisuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada _Onna_ku?!" bentak Grimmjow.

_Bersambung..._


	4. Chapter 4 - END

**Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Kubo Tite.**

**Unexpected Mate**

_**Chapter 4 - End  
**_

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada _Onna_ku?!" bentak Grimmjow, tangannya menepis lengan Kisuke.

Kaget beberapa detik, akhirnya Kisuke bertanya, "Apakah kau adalah Grimm-_chan_ yang dimaksudkan Inoue-_san_?"

"Grimmjow!" Geram pemuda berambut biru, tatapannya mengancam.

Kisuke sendiri tak mengindahkan ancaman yang diberikan pemuda itu, alih-alih takjub akan sosok yang kini berada di depannya tersebut. "Aku tak percaya ini. Kau benar-benar seorang manusia"

"Mundur!" geramnya lagi, masih mengancam.

Namun kemudian Orihime meraih lengan Grimmjow dengan miliknya, seraya berkata "Tidak apa-apa Grimm-_chan_, aku mengenalnya. Orang ini,.. mau menolongku."

Mendengarnya, Grimmjow mengernyitkan alis namun kemudian mundur beberapa langkah bersama Orihime. Manik birunya kini memandang sesuatu yang sedang digenggam gadis itu. "Apa yang kau genggam?" tanyanya.

"I-ini adala-" belum sempat Orihime menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kisuke memotong. "Ramuan untuk mengembalikanmu menjadi sosok kucing. Jika suatu saat keberadaanmu menyulitkan bahkan membahayakan Inoue-_san_ maka kau harus meminumnya."

Tatapan Grimmjow kembali pada mata tersembunyi Kisuke, jelas kebingungan, "Apa...?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya!" Jerit Orihime, ia sedikit mendorong Grimmjow sehingga kini ia kembali berhadapan dengan Kisuke. "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan Anda Kisuke-_san_, tapi apa yang terjadi pada Grimm-_chan_ adalah aku dan dia yang memutuskan. Sampai jumpa." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk kilat dan dengan cepat menarik lengan Grimmjow, pergi menjauh meninggalkan Kisuke.

Kisuke melihat siluet dua orang yang semakin menghilang, "_Oh my_, _my_. Tidak buruk juga. Melihat keposesifan pemuda itu kurasa mereka akan baik-baik saja." desis Kisuke sambil menyeringai, kini berbalik untuk meninggalkan juga tempat itu.

Grimmjow menyadari posisinya, jelas Orihime terganggu dengan wujudnya yang sekarang. Maka saat ia tau bahwa ada cara untuk mengembalikan semuanya, pasti akan Grimmjow lakukan.

"Lepaskan, _Onna_!" perintah Grimmjow saat tangan Orihime mengunci jemarinya, "Aku perlu bicara dengan orang itu da-"

"Itu tidak perlu, Grimm-_chan_." Ucap Orihime tak biasanya setegas ini.

"_Kau!_" kesal Grimmjow, tapi tetap saja ia mengikuti langkah cepat Orihime.

Setelah itu tak ada satu suara pun yang keluar dari mulut Orihime maupun Grimmjow saat mereka berjalan cepat menuju apartemen. Sesampainya di apartemen, Orihime segera mengunci pintu di depannya, lalu berbalik menghadap Grimmjow dan melangkah menghampirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Grim-_chan_, semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Orihime kini sepenuhnya tersenyum.

Grimmjow memandangnya, menyipit. "Kau harus mengambil keputusan." Katanya.

"A-apa ya-" Grimmjow membungkam mulut Orihime dengan telunjuknya,

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud, _Onna_."

Orihime balik memandang mata biru pemuda di depannya, "Kau akan tetap jadi manusia."

Kini Grimmjow menyeringai dengan sedikit "Tch." Dan berkata, "Kau naif."

"Aku tau apa yang aku lakukan." Kata Orihime.

Dengan seringaian lebih lebar, pemuda itu bertanya "Benarkah?" Satu tangan Gimmjow meraih helaian surai merah jingga Orihime dan menggulung helaian itu di jemarinya lalu dengan perlahan membawa gulungan itu ke hidungnya. Grimmjow membaui rambut Orihime sebelum kemudian menciumnya. Pipi Orihime merona.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menduga apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu dalam wujud ini." Grimmjow melepaskan rambut Orihime alih-alih membelai pipi yang sedang memerah itu.

"Kau tidak akan menyakitiku, Grimm-_chan_." Ucap Orihime, pada akhirnya. Ia mencoba membuat suaranya terdengar tenang.

"Kubilang _Grimmjow,_ Aku bukan Grimm-_chan_mu." Tekan Grimmjow, "Kau pasti sudah tau kalau aku hanyalah jiwa yang terjebak dalam kucing itu, kan? Sejak awal aku tidak pernah jadi kucingmu, _Hime_.

"Itu..., tidak benar." Orihime mulai gugup.

"Tch, kau keras kepala." Ucapnya, kini jemari Grimmjow meraih dagu Orihime dan mendongakan kepala gadis itu perlahan. Aksi Grimmjow itu sukses membuat Orihime panik sehingga ia sempat memalingkan tatapannya sebelum kemudian Grimmjow kembali mengangkat dagu sang gadis sehingga manik keduanya kembali saling menatap.

Grimmjow mulai membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Orihime. Memperhatikan Grimmjow perlahan mendekat, membuat wajah Orihime kini berwarna merah padam. Melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan gadis itu, Grimmjow menghentikan wajahnya tepat saat hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan, matanya tak meninggalkan mata Orihime. Dengan jarak yang sangat dekat seperti itu, Orihime dapat melihat dengan jelas seringaian yang perlahan muncul menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda dihadapannya.

"Lihat, kau takut." Goda Grimmjow, napasnya berhembus menyapu mulut luar Orihime.

Meski suaranya bergetar namun Orihime mampu berkata dengan tegas. "Aku.. tidak takut."

Grimmjow sedikit kaget mendengar jawaban seperti itu, terlebih saat melihat ekspresi lembut namun tegas yang dipakai Orihime seolah menunjukan tubuh dan kepala gadis itu yang sedang bergetar bukan karena ketakutan, tepatnya rasa takut pada sang pemuda. Maka Grimmjow melepaskan dagu Orihime dan menjauhkan wajahnya untuk mundur pada posisi semula. Lalu berkata, "Dengar, aku bisa melakukan _banyak_ hal dengan wujud ini."

"Aku tau." Ucap Orihime sambil mengatur napasnya. "Kau bisa memakai baju, berbelanja, jalan-jalan da-"

Kini Grimmjow mengacak wajah dan rambut birunya dengan satu tangan, frustasi. _Innocent girl_, pikir Grimmjow lalu ia memotong perkataan Orihime. "Semuanya akan lebih mudah bagimu jika aku tetap menjadi seekor kucing."

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan jika kau tetap menjadi manusia,"

"_Hime._" Bisik Grimmjow. "Jika aku manusia, kau akan memperlakukanku dengan berbeda. Bukan itu yang ku mau." Manik birunya kembali menatap Orihime, "dan aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan berbeda pula. _Kuyakin_, bukan itu yang kau mau."

"Tidak! Tidak akan ada bedanya, Grimm-_chan_." Kata Orihime keukeuh. "Kau benar. Aku berharap supaya bisa berbicara denganmu, aku mengharapkan seorang teman. Dan kau sekarang disini, aku bahagia sekali."

Hening.

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak mengerti. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau pergi. Kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi kucing lagi." Jelas Orihime.

Grimmjow memandang Orihime lagi, menimbang-nimbang lalu ia menyerah. Diraihnya tubuh Orihime dengan kedua tangan kekarnya memeluk pinggang langsing gadis itu. "Aku, selalu ingin memelukmu seperti ini. Tidak bisa kulakukan jika aku seekor kucing, memang." Sembari berkata demikian, Grimmjow mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu Orihime dan menutup matanya.

Orihime sedikit terpaku, namun kemudian satu lengannya terangkat ke atas kepala Grimmjow untuk membelai rambut biru pemuda itu dengan lembut. Orihime pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Grimmjow dan berbisik, "Lagipula kau benar-benar sudah menjadi manusia sekarang, kau sudah bukan sebuah jiwa lagi tapi kau memiliki raga! Kurasa minuman itu pun tak akan berguna."

"Sepertinya." Jawab Grimmjow singkat. "Lalu kenapa aku mempunyai tubuh ini lagi? Kupikir aku sudah lama mati."

Dari balik bahu Grimmjow, Orihime dapat menatap langit malam diluar jendela apartemen. Dilihatnya bulan masih bersinar terang meskipun sudah tidak purnama, Orihime tersenyum. "Kau percaya pada harapan yang dikabulkan? Kurasa inilah salah satunya."

Grimmjow hanya bergumam pelan, "Hm.. Terdengar tepat sepertimu."

"Aku menyayangimu." Kata Orihime tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" Grimmjow membuka mata dan melepaskan pelukannya. Dipandangnya Orihime sambil pemuda itu mengernyitkan alis.

Orihime tersenyum lembut dan berkata lagi, "Aku selalu menyayangimu saat kau adalah seekor kucing, dan sekarang saat kau adalah seorang manusia, kurasa..." Pipi Orihime memerah, "Kurasa, aku mencintaimu."

"Ha, benarkah?" Grimmjow tersenyum, menggoda. Lalu sekali lagi pemuda itu membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Orihime. Seperti sebelumnya, Grimmjow menghentikan gerakannya saat wajahnya tepat berjarak hanya beberapa _centimeter_ dari wajah Orihime.

Orihime tersipu malu namun kali ini kedua tangannya meraih pipi Grimmjow. Lalu tanpa ragu gadis itu menutup matanya dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Grimmjow. Grimmjow yang memang mengharapkan hal ini, langsung mengecup Orihime sambil kembali memeluknya. Dan saat Orihime merespon ciumannya maka Grimmjow menghadiahinya dengan kecupan yang semakin dalam dan mesra.

Ketika mereka kembali saling memandang, dengan wajah yang masih tersipu Orihime tersenyum dan berbisik dengan lembut, "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana lagi kan? Kau sudah janji."

Kini saat Grimmjow sudah kembali pada dirinya, dia menyeringai lebar. "Ya aku memang berjanji," lalu dengan segala sifat _wild_nya yang juga kembali saat itu juga, ia menggoda dengan berkata "-tapi itu tergantung pada seberapa lembut kau akan membelaiku, dan seberapa hangat kau mendekapku lagi, _Onna_." Syarat Grimmjow puas, ia menarik tubuh Orihime dengan agak paksa sekarang, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara tulang selangka Orihime.

"Tu-tunggu Grimm-_chan_ kau tidak boleh-"

"Grimmjow! Atau aku tidak akan berhenti." Katanya ditengah aktivitasnya menelusurkan hidungnya pada leher Orihime.

"Ya, ya Grimmjow! Henti- aaaaah!" Grimmjow benar-benar menyeringai puas, kali ini ia menempelkan bibirnya disana. Orihime telah memanggilnya dengan nama sesuai yang ia pinta, tapi nampaknya Grimmjow tidak berniat berhenti. Sontak wajah Orihime memerah sangat pekat dan lebih pekat lagi, namun ia tidak lagi berontak alih-alih tenggelam dalam aksi brutal yang dilakukan oleh pemuda yang pernah menjadi hewan peliharaan kesayangannya itu.

**TAMAT**

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca dan terima kasih juga atas reviewnya, author jadi tambah semangat :)

Thanks for all the cheers, so I can finish this story^^


End file.
